Christmas, Carnival, and a Kiss Too
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Stars Hollow and Taylor has a carnival. Takes place in Season 3. No Nicole or Alex. According to me, they never existed.Javajunkie, Oneshot.READ AND REVIEW!


Summary: There is a Christmas Eve Carnival in Stars Hollow. Takes place in season 3 NO NICOLE OR ALEX. Javajunkie some Lit. Oneshot.

**An: This is my first fanfic so please excuse any grammar mistakes or spelling. Also I am a bigger JavaJunkie fan! Read and Review, but be nice.**

The town was busy setting up for tonight's 1st annual Christmas Eve Carnival. Taylor thought he would do something different for a change and also wanted to out do the townselect's man of Woodbury.

Lorelai was walking through the square to Luke's laughing at the fact that in…

_'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' _She thought.

"AHHHHHHH," Kirk yelled, as he fell off the ladder he was just standing, trying to put up the banner for the carnival.

"Kirk," Taylor started, "can't you do anything right for once!"

Lorelai continued to laugh. She knew that was coming. The bell jingled as she walked into the diner.

"What are you laughing about?" Luke asked, handing her a cup of coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Oh Kirk fell off the ladder trying to put up the banner and Taylor started screaming at him. You know the usual. Hey, no rant today?" she said pointing to the coffee.

"This town is crazy. It's Christmas Eve, plus there is no pointing trying to tell that coffee can kill you. You'll drink it anyway.

"Yup, well thanks. So going to the carnival tonight?"

"Naa. It's a town event. I hate town things. They have to celebrate everything and then Taylor comes in her and asks me to put a flyer up in the diner and then he gets mad because I won't and then he won't leave so I get mad. I know its Christmas, but come on. It's freezing out there and they are running around the square putting up decorations.

"Rant Luke rant!"

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Cheeseburger, no lettuce, not tomato with more coffee. Oh yeah, chilly fries too."

"Fine die. See if I care."

"Angel!"

"Caesar, I need a cheeseburger with not lettuce or tomato with chilly fries."

"You got it boss," Caesar replied to Luke.

"Hey Luke, you should come to the carnival with me and Rory tonight. It'll be fun," Lorelai invited.

"I already told you. I don't do the town things. They are a waste of time."

"Rory is meeting Jess and Lane there. You can keep me company.

"I don't think so," Luke said giving her the plate of food.

"Come on. Do you want to stay home all night by yourself on Christmas Eve?" Lorelai pouted.

"Ok, fine. I'll come, but if Taylor says anything to me about coming, I'm gone."

"Deal! We'll come by the diner at 7 tonight."

"Ok, great."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

6:30 Gilmore House

"RORY! Mommy needs help."

"Help with what?" Rory said running into Lorelai's room.

"I need an outfit for tonight."

"You're going to be wearing a coat, scarf and gloves, because it's freezing out there. Just put on something really warm.

"Well I want to look nice." _'Whoa, nice for who? Luke?'_ she thought.

"I see. You want to look nice for Luke."

"No I don't!" she denied

"Why did you invite him then?"

"He was alone. He never goes anywhere. I figured a little time out in the world would be good for him."

"Sure. Wear the blue sweater with those warm black pants so I don't have to deal with you being frozen when we come home.

"That would be great! Thanks hun"

"No problemo. I'm going downstairs.

"I'll be there soon. Then we can go to Luke's.

"Ok."

Luke's

Luke came down the stairs to the diner with Jess following. The diner was closed and even if it were open, only Kirk would be there.

Luke could see that the carnival had already begun. Christmas tunes were playing; kids were running around playing games, couples were walking hand and hand. Luke could picture him and Lorelai walking hand and hand through the nice white blanket of snow.

Just than, the bell above the door jingled as the two Gilmore girls walked in, breaking Luke's though.

"Hey Luke," Rory said, walking over to Jess, "hi," Jess gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Jess responded after the kiss.

"Hola Luke!" Lorelai greeted.

"So you're speaking Spanish now?" questioned Luke.

"Se."

"Do you know any other words?"

"Se, El pollo loca."

"The crazy chicken?"

"Se."

"Ok. Should we go?"

"Not without coffee first."

"Yeah, COFFEE!" Rory chimed in.

"Do you see any coffee here? No. The diner is closed, therefore no coffee. Water is all I have right now.

"Ok fine," Lorelai gave in, "let's go."

Luke held the door open for them. Lorelai and Rory immediately ran to the square and started sing Christmas songs with a group of kids.

Jess and Luke caught up with them and Rory went off with Jess to do find Lane.

"So I guess we should check out the carnival," Lorelai said, after a long silence.

"Yeah we should." Luke agreed.

Their 1st stop was a game booth.

"WOW!" Lorelai said jumping up and down like a child, "I want that big bear! Luke could you win me one please?"

"I can try."

"Yeah!"

The game was to break the plates with a baseball. Kirk (as always) was running the booth.

"Would you like and win a great prize?" Kirk asked.

"Sure, why not Kirk," replied Luke.

"That'll be $3.00." Kirk handed Luke 3 balls as he paid.

"Come on Luke you could do it," Lorelai cheered.

He took the first ball and threw it at a plate and the plate shattered into pieces.

"YEAH!" Lorelai cheered some more.

The next one Luke missed.

"Aw man, that's ok; you'll get the next one."

He got the next ball right in the center of the plate.

"Congratulations!" Kirk said. "You can pick any prize you want."

"I'll take the bear over there." Luke pointed.

"Good choice. Have a nice day." Kirk said.

They walked away from the booth.

"Thank you." Lorelai said, while hugging the bear tight.

"You're welcome." He smiled and she smiled back.

Lorelai spotted a cotton candy stand and breaking the moment.

"I'm hungry," she said, "let's go get some cotton candy."

"You can have it, I don't want any."

"Ok."

They went to the stand and Lorelai got her cotton candy and began eating it.

"Are you sure you don't want any? You can have some of mine," Lorelai offered.

"Yeah right, I don't want to poison myself with all that sugar in that. I don't see why you eat that junk."

"Because it tastes good."

They walked toward the gazebo. The gazebo was decorated with Christmas lights vines and tinsel. They walked up and took a seat at the bench.

"Are you having a good time?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"You could say that."

Lorelai smiled and looked above them and saw a mistletoe hanging.

"Luke, look up." Luke looked up seeing the mistletoe. "You know what this means. You have to kiss me."

"You really want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah that's the rule. If you are under a mistletoe you have to kiss whoever you are under it with. And right now you are under it with me.

"I'm not going to kiss you. You are my friend and I don't believe in that stuff.

"Why don't you want to kiss me? Are you gay or something?"

"Aw jeez, I'm not gay."

"That's good, now you can kiss me."

Luke leaned over and gave her a little quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing," Lorelai said, referring to the kiss.

"You said to give you a kiss, so I did."

"That was not a kiss."

"Fine" He leaned in again and quickly touched lips with her.

"Come on Butch, I know you can do better than that."

"Lorelai, why do you want me to kiss you?"

"I can't believe that you refuse to kiss me properly. Who would turn down an opportunity to kiss me? It's Christmas Luke and we are under the mistletoe."

Lorelai got up and clutch the bear in her hands and made her way out of the gazebo.

"Lorelai wait." He went over to her and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. A few seconds later they both pulled apart.

"Wow!" They both said together and that was the one thing they could say.

Meanwhile, a crowd was behind them cheering. Apparently Miss Patty saw them under the mistletoe and had gathered the whole town there. Rory was among them.

"They finally saw it," Rory said to Jess.

THE END!

**Tell me what you think. This was my first fanfic so be nice. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
